Forum:Barroth Guide by Wolvenboy
Guide made by: Wolvenboy. Guide for: Barroth. Game: MH3. Rank: *** Village Quest. Weapon Type: Any, but Hammer is advised for breaking his head. Armor: Upgraded Hunter Armor is advised for tracking and map skills. Items: Potions x10, Mega Potions x10, Max Potions x2 (Combine Mega Nutrients + Dragon Toadstool), Whetstones and Hot Drinks/Cool Drinks(Hot Drinks for evening, Cool Drinks for day) Meet the Barroth, he is the first Brute Wyvern that you will encounter in the game. If I say so myself, he is the easiest of all the Brutes in the game. He also likes to charge very much. He's aggressive and does much damage, beware of this rookies! But, for you I've noted all of his moves into this wonderful guide. Dig: To begin the guide, I will talk about his digging. It's not for any concern, but if you stand above Barroth while he's coming up, then you're send flying with some damage. Roar: The second is his roar, doesn't do any damage and is blockable. If yoiu have the skill Earplugs, you can even get free hits! Charge: His charge is the first real attack I will discuss. This is also the strongest attack, so watch out. Barroth will give you plenty of time to realise he's gonna charge at you, because he first puts his head to the ground. If you manage to evade the attack, then DON'T walk to his right side, because he will fling his tail to there to cause small damage. Head Smash: His head smash is the second attack. Barroth will simply smash his head into the ground for moderate damage, this also flicks up mud. If you walk into one of those mud balls, you get the Mudman and Waterblight status effects. Stay behind his legs for free hits! Mud Fling: Barroth will warn you of his next attack by doing a small step forward with his right leg. After this he will shake his body, which makes mud fly from him. Get caught in the mud to get Mudman and Waterblight, stay at the tip of his tail for free hits. Tail Swing: Barroth will give you a small warning by going through his knees a little, then he tried to whack his tail into you with 360°. Free hit area is under the Barroth now, the attack does moderate damage. Walking: Barroth can walk too! (yes, he can) If he hits you while he's walking, you get bashed to the ground and get very small damage. If you outrun him you can expect a charge or a tail swing Special Mentioning: '-Rage': You will see that Barroth is in rage by the smoke coming out of his head, he gets faster and does more damage now. '-Fatigue': Barroth will drool and pauses inbetween his attacks. His charge gets slower. '-Mud': You can knock his mud off easier when he took a mudbath. I hope I helped some hunters alot with this guide, besides, if theres anything wrong in here, dont resist not to pm me ;)